


My little Pine tree

by Iaimtoprotect



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And friendship BillDip, Like this is BillFord, M/M, Mabel/Pacifica/Candy & Grenada are a group of thieves, Maybe some Mabel and Pacifica, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaimtoprotect/pseuds/Iaimtoprotect
Summary: Oh damn these got shortThey'll get longer though





	1. Chapter 1

Bill's POV

I sit at the base of a tree in the woods the surrounded Gravity Falls and I was a mess, my hair was caked in mud, my clothes were torn in some places I lost an eye after a week, but luckily I had found a triangle eye patch in an abandoned cabin. I look around as best I can before realizing I'm close to the shack 'Okay Bill just a few more steps' I think and stand up to make my way to the shack. Before I knew it I was on the ground and everything was black.

Dipper's POV

"Getting into Stan's car with a blindfold on is getting really old" I say to my sister Mabel "Come on Dip dot relax a bit" She says back with a small nervous laugh I can tell she is uncertain about this trip "Besides we're only going back to the 'new and improved' Mystery Shack" Mabel says with I think air quotes around 'new and improved.' After a long hour of hearing the Ford and Stan argue we finally make it to the shack and me and Mabel were allowed to take off our blindfolds to see how 'new and improved' it really is, a few seconds go by as we blink away the blurriness of just taking off the blindfolds, I hear Mabel gasp and run off followed by Ford and Stan 'Where are they going' I think as I turn to see them running to a passed out male so like any other normal person I sprint to the male.

-hours later-

Dipper's POV

"Ford do you think we should wait until he wakes up to ask him?" I look at the sleeping man that was on the couch then at Ford "Dipper we should make sure his wounds don't get infected, especially his eye." He replies while kneeling down to carefully cover the male's impaled eye with gauze "We should also make sure he remembers his name." he adds once he was done wrapping the eye "Okay" is all I say before Ford stands up and walks away, I then sit down on the floor and lean against the couch carefully so I can read the journal for the umpteenth time. About an hour later I feel the couch move so I close and put aside the journal so I can put my full attention to the male.

Bill's POV

"Wh-Where am I?" I shakily ask after waking up I didn't expect to hear Pinetree's voice answer "You're in the Mystery Shack" He spoke slowly and gently 'I owe you something for doing that' I think as I slowly try to get up only to be gently pushed back down "Sir you need to stay laying down for now" He seemed to have the same gentle voice but it seemed more demanding all I could do was slightly shake my head and try sitting up again once he sat me back down. A few minutes pass and I start to feel dizzy "I'll be right back" Dipper says standing and walking away only to return a few seconds later with a water bottle which I happily accept once he opens it 'You're treating me like a child' I think to myself and sigh internally then start drink the water from the water bottle (While he was passed out he did a small bit of research to find out how to drink water, eat and breath but that is about it). After a minute or so I set the now half drank water bottle on the floor carefully "KrmvGivv R mvvw svok" I mumble lowly so he couldn't hear or so I thought.

Dipper's POV

"KrmvGivv R mvvw svok" I hear the male mumble but I brush it off as weird mumbling people do when they just wake up from being passed out for hours so I don't question it "I'm Dipper by the way" I softly say when I hear his breath calm down from downing half the bottle of water "B-Bill" I hear him say "Nice to meet you Bill" I give him a soft smile and I see him return the smile "Come here" Bill says and so I do and when I do I hear Bill whisper in my ear "Svok nv" and my eyes widen "B-B-Bill?" I stutter out and move my head back a small bit and I see him nod slowly and his smile had gone away "I-if you don't want to I u-understand" He says and I shake my head "This will be our little secret okay?" I ask and he nods slowly "P-pinetree, where are my clothes?" I see Bill's face go a light pink as soon as the words leave his mouth "Mabel should be done fixing them" I replied while standing up to go get his clothes "S-stay" I hear him say and so I sit back down on the floor.

Mabel's POV

I was done fixing the clothes and now they just need to be folded I shrug and set them off to the side 'I'll do that later' I think to myself and go down stairs to see how the male was doing, as soon as I get down I see that he is up and a half drank water bottle is on the floor next to the couch, I make my way to the couch and kneel next to Dipper "So how is he doing?" I ask softly "He is doing good and his name is Bill" Dipper replies and I nod before getting up to get something to eat I look at Dipper "Pop tart" He says and I nod to go get pop tarts for Dipper and make myself some Ramen noodles.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's POV

After Mabel handed me poptarts and went out to go hang out with her friend in the attic while waiting for her ramen noodles cool down, I helped Bill sit up and I shared my poptarts with him. After a few minutes the poptarts are gone and I see Gruncle Stan walk in then walk into the kitchen 'Stan you need to shower' I think to myself and I feel Bill put his head on my shoulder.

-one month time skip because author Liu is a lazy piece of shit-

Bill's POV

"DIPPER?" I yell out from the kitchen "WHERE'S MY EYEPATCH?" I keep looking for it that is until I hear the vending machine open and someone puts their hand on my shoulder making me jump a small bit "Relax Bill" I relax a small bit when I hear Ford's voice "Oh, hey Ford" I awkwardly say as I turn around to face him "I have something I want to show you" He says as he makes his way back to the vending machine in which I follow him.

-three minute time skip-

Ford's POV

'I got you in my trap Cipher, and you won't get away this time.' I think to myself as I lead Bill down to the basement, where I know Dipper and Mabel won't go anymore ever since that one day with the squid. As soon as we get to the basement I turn around and pull out my gun and point it at Bill "Listen here Cipher, I know what you're up to and I won't let you hurt my family" I hiss out "Now now Sixer I-I don't want to hurt anyone" Bill stutters out "Bullshit" I say while my gun charges "Why would I believe you?" I can see he is afraid but that could be a trick "I-I... you're right th-there is no reason for you to not kill me, but is it what she would want?" My eyes widen a small bit and I lower the gun "H-how do you know about her?" I ask still not letting my guard down, all I see him take a step towards me "How do you know about her?" I ask again but with more force. After a few minutes I see Bill make a blue flame and toss it at me my gut told me to shoot him in the head but I missed and shot him in the chest.

No POV

As Ford shot Bill in the chest the blue flame took shape of a young girl that looked six or seven "Why did you hurt him?" The girl asked with tears in her eyes as she went to Ford who knelt down to her height "I did it to protect you sweetie" He says while picking the now real girl up, then standing up to go to the now on the floor and coughing up blood Bill "You never should have come back" Ford says as he aims the gun at Bill's head, but someone stops him and he shoots the floor next to him.

Dipper's POV

Bill asked about his eye patch and I found it just no Bill that is until I heard a blast go off from the basement 'P-Pinetree help' I heard Bill say so I rushed down as fast as I could, well the elevator was a slow ride down, but when I got down I saw Ford about to shot Bill in the head while holding a little girl 'I'll have to ask Ford about he later' I think while I run and knock Ford's arm away and go to down to Bill "Ford what were you thinking?" I half yell and half ask "I was just trying to protect everyone from this thing" He says as he point to Bill "You never knew it was him until a few weeks ago" I say and he opens his mouth but I cut him off "That's right I saw you in the doorway of my room, and you saw him throw that 'deadly' ball, you want to know what it was?" I ask ready to pull out what Bill gave me "Well?" I ask again before getting a head shake from Ford "Dipper listen I know what he can do, this all could just be an act" He says and a small bit of rage forms "An act?" I ask about to pull out the gun but a hand on my arm gets me to stop and I feel the rage go away.

Bill's POV

I grab a hold of PineTree's arm and take the rage out of him to heal myself luckily he had just enough so I could stop bleeding "I-I get it I'll go" I said and teleported away to who knows where all I know is that I was unwanted and unneeded 'I was so stupid' I think as I reappear in the mindscape still in my human form 'I throw PineTree a small thank you party to thank him for not telling and I end up getting shot' I sigh and think back to the memory

~Flashback~

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" Bill says as he sits on Dipper's bed Dipper opens his eyes and happily gasps at the newly painted walls and the bigger bed (Dipper originally had a twin sized) "You did all this for me?" Dipper asks while getting on the bed in front of Bill who in turn nodded happily "You like it?" He asks with a small head tilt "I love it" Dipper responds "Then you will love this" Bill says and backs up a small bit to toss a small blue ball at Dipper who got hit in the face with it "What?" Was all Dipper could say before the ball took shape of a gun with a pine tree and a triangle on it "What will I need the gun for?" Dipper asks while picking up the gun with a quizzical look "I just thought that if you are ever in any danger when no one is around you could use a bit of protection" Bill says while rubbing his arm "It has two settings, demon mode and PineTree mode." Bill adds "Explain" Dipper says wanting to know more "Well Demon mode is to kill the creature and PineTree mode just stuns the creature." Bill explains, Dipper nods "And to flip between them all you do is flip the switch on the back" He points to a switch that is set to PineTree mode. After a few hours of learning how to use the gun and a few times shooting the wall Dipper finally got the hang of the gun.

~Flashback end~

Bill's POV

I sigh and sit in a living room I made a while ago and started to read on of the many books that I still haven't read yet.

Dipper's POV

After telling Ford off I left the shack and ran out into the woods now I'm lost 'Come on PineTree, wait did I just call myself PineTree? Whatever what was that spell Bill taught me?' I thought myself until I finally said it and got to the mindscape 'Now I just need to-' I stop thinking and everything goes dark. A few hours later I'm in the shack and on the couch "Wh-what?" I question while looking around "Dipper, you're alive" I hear Stan say from his chair "I'll go tell the others" He says walking to the gift shop part. A few minutes go by and I start to sit up slowly only to be stopped by an unknown force I look under the blanket and notice blue chains around me "What happened?" I wonder out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill's POV

After I got PineTree knocked out and chained up in the mindscape I lean him against a tree I sit in front of him for what feels like an hour before I stand up and pick him up bridal style to get him back to the shack 'PineTree, why did you come here in the first place?' I mentally ask even though he can't hear me 'I did it for you' was the last thing I heard Dipper say before his mind goes blank 'Shit' I think as my eyes go wide and teleport Dipper back to the shack, at the shack I set Dipper on the couch and cover him up so he would be warm then I go to the kitchen part of the shack expecting it to be empty but no I was face to face with an angry Ford.

-Hours later-

No POV

Bill was sitting on his knees on the floor next to Ford who was sitting in a kitchen chair drinking coffee "This might be the best deal Bill" Ford says with a small laugh at the end "Sure, Sixer you believe that, but as soon as the three months are over you're dead" Bill growls at Ford "I could go for some more coffee Bill" Ford says to Bill, Bill stands up and grabs the empty coffee mug to go get Ford more coffee.

Ford's POV

I smile to myself as I feel the annoyance radiating off of Bill and it's only the first day 'Oh this is going to be fun' I think to myself and see Bill set my now full coffee mug down on the table and back to his spot next to me on the floor "Good boy" I say and pet his head I half expected him to swat my hand away instead I hear him purr and mumble something so I stop petting him "What was that?" I ask and look at him "N-nothing" he stutters out and a visible blush "Tell me now" I demand.

-Three hours later-

Mabel's POV

"QUICKLY NOW TO THE SLIDE" I yell and practically drag Pacifica to the park that we found and to the side "Mabel slow down you goof ball" She says while laughing and trying to keep up with me "But Pasi" I say while slowing down "Okay." A few minutes later we are on the swings having fun in the park "Hey Mab" I hear Pacifica say while slowing down "Yeah Pasi?" I ask while doing the same "I've been thinking about a few things" She says and gets up "Because we have been friends for a few years now." I slightly blush and get out of the swing and go to her while with out meaning to pin her to a nearby tree where Pacifica blushes a deep red.

Pacisica's POV

I blush a dark red from Mabel pinning against a nearby tree 'I'm really thankful there are no kids around' I think then I kiss Mabel, a few seconds later I feel Mabel kiss back, our lips moving in sync, we pull away for air and a dark blush was on both of our faces "D-does this mean we a-are together?" I stutter out "I would think so" Mabel replies with a smile "Should we go back and tell the others?" I ask worried what they might think "Pasi, don't worry they wouldn't care." Mabel assures me, a few hours later Mabel is giving me a piggyback ride back to the shack I get an idea and bury my face into the crook of her neck and start leaving love bites which I receive a few muffled moans from Mabel I stop after a few seconds but I keep my face in her neck because it is warm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn these got short  
> They'll get longer though

~Flashback~

Dipper made his way into the mindscape but as soon as he got there he blacked out and his evil persona took over luckily Bill was there to stop the evil Dipper after four to ten hours of trying to track him down and chain him down. Hours later evil Dipper is knocked out and chained up with quite a few injuries along with Bill who didn't have his eyepatch on so his covered eye was damaged more "I thought I got rid of him three years ago" Bill muttered under his breath as he set Dipper against a tree and sitting in front of him to fix any injuries on Dipper.

~Flashback End~

-that night-

Bill's POV

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' I thought to myself as Sixer was explaining where I was to sleep and stay unless needed by him "You will sleep here" Ford says and points to a cage with a bed "Unless you are needed you will stay in this room, and you will not bug me in my studies unless I say you can." He continues 'Yeah, yeah typical rules.' I thought to myself "Never get out of your cage at night." He keeps talking and going on about not to leave to the room, any rules I break will have a punishment that seems suitable 'blah, blah, blah' I start to replay memories wile only half paying attention Sixer.

Ford's POV

After I got done talking I yawn and look at the time "Alright in your cage" I say and snap my fingers which causes Bill to jump slightly and get into his cage I follow him to close and lock the cage door with a magical lock and key so he can't get out "Night Sixer" I hear Bill mumble and I see him fall asleep within a few seconds. I get on my bed after making sure Bill is fully asleep and as soon as my head hits the pillow I find myself asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Bill's point of view  
> And hell this is short

I wake up with a small yawn and notice the cage door is open, cautiously I get out of the cage, it was a cage for the big dogs like a lab or a German Shepard, and decide to have a look around the room 'You left me alone' I let out a small whine not thinking about looking on the bed so I just sit next to the bed where I feel someone pet my head so I nuzzle their hand a small bit before they pull their hand away and go back to what they are doing 'Well at least I know he is still here' I put my head and arms on the bed and look at Ford "You know you have control over what form I'm in for three months" I say calmly "Well in that case wolf ears and tails now" Ford commands 'Kinky' I think to myself but I make yellow and black wolf ears along with a black wolf tail "Happy?" I ask then I feel myself being pulled onto the bed "Very" he says 'Oh great I have shrunk a few inches' I think while slightly blushing pink "Aww little wolf blushing?" he asks and puts his head on my head causing my ears to flatten against my head "M-maybe" I stutter out.

-Twelve minutes later-

 

I cuddle up to Ford to get warm because he had me get into a crop top and short shorts "You are kinky" I accidentally say out loud "So are you" he says back and I playfully push him away one thing lead to the next we had a pillow fight in the room resulting in a big mess of papers, feathers and cloth from the pillows. A few minutes later the room was cleaned up sadly Ford had to leave to get something from the basement leaving me with nothing to do but sit and read the books which I had no problem with 'Sixer has a lot of good books' I thought while reading a horror book 'I think he would be happy that I burned that weird vampire series' I look over at the burning pile 'I should put that out' I shrug and keep reading the horror book.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a needed chapter

I watch Bill get out of the cage like a scared animal I notice that he doesn't look on my bed and whines a small whine then sit next to the bed so I internally sigh then pet him 'You are a strange one Bill' I think to myself before I pull my hand away and keep drawing my map then I feel a small movement where Bill was then I hear him speak "You know you have control over what form I'm in" He sounded oddly calm 'hmm, you act like a dog eighty percent of the time, perfect' I think before speaking "Wolf ears and tail now" I command while looking at Bill and seeing black and yellow wolf ears along with a black wolf tail I also see he shrunk a few inches 'Awww cute' I think "Happy?" he asks "Very" I say as I pull him on to the bed and set him in my lap, I slightly see his cheeks turn pink "Aww is the little wolf blushing?" I ask as I put my head on his head "M-Maybe" He stutters out and I feel his ears flatten against his head.

-Twelve minutes later- 

Bill was cuddling up to me which I had a small problem with but given that I put him in a crop top and short shorts I'll let it slide for now "You are kinky" Bill says and I roll my eyes "So are you" I say causing Bill to playfully push me next thing I know we are having a pillow fight resulting in a big mess of papers, feathers and cloth from the pillows. Minutes later and the room is cleaned up as best as it can be, happily I get out of the room to get something from the basement and not three seconds after I close the door I hear fire 'Well fuck' I think before walking away to the basement, luckily I knew a shortcut 'I regret putting this here' I think as I go down to get a few things as a backup in case Bill loses control of his temper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, getting a bit longer

Bill's POV  
I walk around the room while reading, not knowing that I was literally walking around the entire room which meant the walls and ceiling, right now I was sitting on the ceiling while reading a romance book 'Why is he doing that to her? I thought he loves her' I mentally ask myself but I keep reading. Minutes pass and I hear the door open so I look over and I see Dipper walking in "Bill?" he asks while looking around "Bill, come on out, I have treats" my eyes widen and I make my way down to the floor "Treats?" I ask with a slight head tilt Dipper nods and pulls out a big box of green able pop tarts "You can have one if you come down to the basement with me" He says while putting the box back, I let out a small growl "I'm not a dog PineTree" I say while glaring at him "You sure act like one, maybe I should start calling you doggy" Dipper says teasingly "PineTree, no" I simply say before going back to the ceiling and ignoring what Dipper has to say "Come on Bill, let's go for a walk" he says like he is getting a dog outside and in turn I growl again "Aww, is the puppy getting angry?" he teases and I jump at him from the ceiling making sure to tackle him to the ground which takes a while because he put up a fight but in the end he was pinned to the floor "Shut the fuck up" I growl angrily "You can't do anything all yo-" I cut Dipper off by biting his shoulder and almost crushing the bone but I get pulled off before I could do any permanent damage.

Stan's POV

I hear some thumping and bumping from Ford's room so I make my way to his room while disarming the multiple traps paranoid much, sighing I go through the hallway and I was about to knock when I heard Dipper whimper in pain 'Fuck knocking' I think to myself as I slam the door open to see Bill on top of Dipper so I pull Bill off and slam his against the wall "What do you think you're doing to my nephew" I try to stay calm but I was about ready to punch Bill right then and there but I feel a hand on my shoulder "I'm okay Stan I promise" I hear Dipper say while breathing heavily "No Dipper you aren't okay." I say looking at Dipper. A few minutes go by and I have patched up Dipper as best as I can with the few things I have on hand "You shouldn't do any running for a few months" I walk out and slam the door closed then go to the gift shop to greet customers.

Ford's POV

Looking through the shock collars to find one that won't be noticed is a bit hard when you have collected them from across dimensions, don't ask. As soon as I get to the end I find one that looks like a normal collar but isn't 'Finally' I thought while taking it off the rack 'Now I just need to find out how to activate it' Sighing I take it to a workbench to find out how to activate it. Hours pass and I find out how to activate it so I go back up which I end up at the vending machine so I listen for anyone before opening the door type thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand short again, I need to work on this book, eh I'll leave these chapters how they are

Dipper's POV

After Stan slammed the door I look to see Bill isn't anywhere so I take out the pop tart box and shake it a bit, I had opened all the pop tarts and put them back in the box before I brought the box here, I hear movement under the bed so I lay a pop tart down on the floor and I see a hand reach out to grab so I pull the pop tart back and I see Bill's head pop out from under the bed "You come out from under there and you get the pop tart" I said putting the pop tart back in the box "I'm not a dog" Bill says with a sigh "I just want the pop tart" I look at him and by now he was half out from under the bed "Okay" I gave him a pop tart and he started eating it. Minutes go by and Bill was curled up next to me when Ford walked in the room "Dipper out" Ford says with force so I pet Bill one last time before getting up and walking out.

Bill's POV

I feel Dipper pet my head before getting up and going out "Hmm?" I ask and look up at Ford who is closing the door behind Dipper and I let out a small whine from Dipper leaving 'Why do I feel so lonely?' I look down at the floor and think, I didn't realize I ended up sitting on the ceiling "Bill get down" Ford says causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look down at him "I don't wanna" I say stubbornly then I notice the collar in his hand and I flatten against the ceiling but as I am doing this I feel him grab my arm and pull me down "Stay" He commands and so I stay "Stupid deal" I mutter and that is when I'm tossed on to the bed "Now stay put" He says and goes to take off his coat which I don't blame him because it was hot in the room but I don't notice he got on the bed until I felt something on my neck and I try to get away but I was met with a unwanted shock causing my body to slightly go numb "What the hell?" I say with a slight growl and that is when I see Ford getting off the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Mabel's POV

Me and Pacifica decided to stay over at Candy's house but it got boring with only us three so we invited Grenda over and then we made a plan to break into a museum "Okay, Candy you will distract the guards and bring them to Grenda where she will knock them out" I explain "Before that Me and Mabel will disable the security camera" Pacifica says with pulling out a blueprint of the museum "The cameras are along the outer rim" Candy points to the cameras I notice Grenda hasn't said anything "Grenda you okay?" I ask while looking at her she shakes her head then pulls out a note and hands it to me so I read it outloud "Due to a few complications with Grenda's voice she can't talk for a week" everyone looks at Grenda and group hugs her "Do not worry Grenda you don't have to speak at all" Candy says and gives Grenda a quick kiss on the cheek in a friendly way. After a few minutes we get out of the hug "Alright so as soon as the last camera is off you two know what to do" I say gesturing to Candy and Grenda who give a nod in response "We will be ready when the light goes off" Candy gives a determined look "We move at eight" Pacifica says and looks over the blueprint I join her in looking at the blueprint and we talk about if the cameras will be harder to disable or not.

-At Seven-

Candy's POV

"I'm in position" I say though a bluetooth headset I get a hum of okay then it goes silent 'Grenda are you doing okay?' I ask her through thought speak 'Yeah, just sad that I can't talk' she replies with a small sigh thankfully I had Bill give us the power to speak each other through thoughts even though I still don't trust him fully 'Candy get ready' I hear Grenda say I nod and look at the camera lights, a few minutes go by and the last light goes out time for the second part of the plan.

-hours later-

Sill Candy's POV

We made it in without getting caught "Candy, Grenda food court" I hear Pacifica say "We are on our way" I reply 'Grenda shadows' I say to her in which I get a nod and we both get to the shadows to make our way to the food court where we see Mabel and Pacifica with a plate of cinnamon rolls so we carefully make our way to them and happily eat the cinnamon rolls "This was a lot of fun" I say in between bites 'It's nice to have the gang back together' Grenda says (When is says 'Grenda says' or 'Grenda said' it means thought thought speak to Candy, because Candy and Grenda "magically" got the power to thought speak when really Candy made Bill give them the power to thought speak) "And if Grenda could speak I'm sure she'd be happy that we are back together" Mabel says but it was muffled slightly by the cinnamon bun in her mouth "What are we going to take this time?" I ask as soon as everyone was done eating "There is this artifact that I've heard Great uncle Ford talking about stealing from this museum" Mabel explains "So we just get the artifact and get out as fast as possible" I chime in while thinking of ways to get past any security "That is right" Pacifica smiles a small bit "And remember you get caught smoke bomb and grab the artifact."

Stan's POV

"Dipper have you seen Mabel?" I ask as I make my way into the gift shop "I did this morning, but after that I hav-" He stop talking about his phone buzzes "One second" he takes out his phone "Is it from Mabel?" I ask going to Dipper "Yeah, she is at the museum getting that artifact Ford wanted" I huff when dipper is done talking "She didn't invite me?" I ask to no one "I don't know but we have customers" He points to a few cars coming up so I go to get ready 'I hope she doesn't get caught' I thought as I went to get my signature outfit on.


	10. Chapter 10

-One month later-

Bill's POV

I've been shocked a lot to the point where I don't want to be shocked again so for the most part I listen to Ford but it's night now and both of us couldn't sleep "Come on Sixer why can't I come out?" I ask while pouting I get no response so I start to slide the cage over to the bed "I need out" I say while I'm moving the cage a few seconds after I receive a shock that felt a lot more intense than the last ones it didn't feel good "F-Fuck" I mutter in pain 'This is not fun' I think to myself and stop moving the cage as well as talking 'I hate you' I think then curl up in a ball in the cage and try to sleep. A few minutes go by and I feel the cage being moved but I don't care so I don't move at all but then I feel something jabbed into my arm which made me panic "Stopstopstopstopstop" I kept saying over and over a few seconds later I feel myself getting tired so I let sleep take over.

-That morning-

Ford's POV

I wake up to my alarm clock going off so I hit snooze then I realized I was in pyjamas more specifically a black sweater with matching black pants 'Must have been Bill' I get up and out from the bed when I notice it is oddly silent so I go to the cage and see he is still asleep, I open the door and walk out of the room to the basement for continuing a few things.

Dipper's POV

I look at the phone tracker I put in Mabel's phone and see that she is running from the museum "Oh boy" I say out loud and go to get Bill even though technically he isn't aloud to get out. I get to the room and go to the cage and see Bill is asleep so I shake the pop tart box which gets him up "P-PineTree?" Bill asks while rubbing sleep from his eyes I drag him out of the cage "Mabel" I simply say he was confused but just went along with it "Whatever" He yawns 'Cute' I think but shake my head a bit and we make our way out of the shack. Twelve minutes later we hear dogs 'Trackers' I think "Bill please tell me you can still use your powers" I say uneasy "Yep" He says and teleports us to the girl group where we end up running with them from the trackers "Bill knock 'em out" I command and next thing I knew the trackers are knocked out "Split" I hear Pacifica say and everyone split off in different directions 'Odd how Pacifica is in the group' I thought then I turned to Bill who is on the ground in pain "Bill" I kneel down to pick Bill up bridal style to which he clings on to me I notice a collar slightly glowing, standing up I make my way back to the shack.

Ford's POV

I knew leaving him alone was a bad idea I pressed the button so he would drop wherever he was and maybe teleport back. What feels like hours pass when the door busts open to show an angry Dipper holding Bill who isn't in the crop top and short shorts I had him change into "Dipper set him down" I say through clenched teeth "No, what you are doing isn't right" He says while holding Bill closer "You don't know what you are even doing to him" He glares at me "I know exactly what I am doing" I say before Dipper can say anything else "He deserves the pain" I press a button on a small remote and I watch Bill cling to Dipper like a scared cat

-Hours later-

Bill's POV

I'm back in the cage but the collar is off and I'm curled in a ball in the corner of the cage, the cage door opens and a box of pop tarts are out in before the door is closed again, carefully I take the box and eat some pop tarts 'At least the pop tarts are good' I thought bitterly.

-3 AM that night-

Sill Bill's POV

I got out of the cage and went to Dipper's room, I shake Dipper a small bit "PineTree?" I whisper I just get a small huff in response "What?" he mumbles "I can't sleep"I look down a small bit, Dipper sighs and scoots over "Only for tonight" He says and I nod while getting in the bed "Night PineTree" I mumble and turn over so my back is facing him and try to sleep. A couple minutes go by and I feel Dipper wrap his arms around me so I snuggle against him and fall asleep peacefully.

-That morning-

Dipper's POV

I wake up to the sweet smell of pancakes going through the shack, I get up once I realize Bill isn't in the bed so I stand up to go take a shower and as soon as I turn on the shower I see blood coming out of the shower head 'I'm taking a shower still' I thought while stripping down to take a blood shower which was oddly relaxing. I get out of the shower to dry myself off and get changed I go to the kitchen and hear Bill singing "If only I knew what my heart was telling me, don't what I'm feeling is this just a dream, ah oh, yeah" He sang softly and I noticed that he had headphones on while cooking I also notice that there was a lot of plates of pancakes on the table.

Ford's POV

I was down in the basement when a pleasant smell came down so I investigate the smell. I get up and the smell was stronger 'What is the smell?' I mentally ask myself before opening the door to Bill cooking and softly singing then I see Dipper listening to Bill 'I'm out' I think then go back down to the basement not wanting to be apart of whatever was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up with Candy, Grenda, Mabel and Pacifica they all are staying in Pacifica's house because it is the last place the authorities would look because no one suspects the Northwest family, well Pacifica's mom and dad left on a trip and died and Pacifica was kinda happy but kinda sad about that  
> Also Bill is now 5'10''

Bill's POV

I was helping Ford work on a few things, also known as containing the monsters he couldn't handle on his own, which was sort of easy because most of them obey me after an hour or so but every now and then we get the ones where they have to be killed. Hours go by and I hear a small buzz coming from Ford's pocket so I pick pocket him and pull out a strange device "Bill give it back" Ford says and holds out his hand "But IQ it buzzed" I said and took a step back "Give it" he demanded "Nope" I said and took off running and just as I thought he chased after me 'This means that much to him?' I thought 'It's just a buzzing small thing' Shrugging I climb up the wall a small bit before dropping the device on Ford's head.

Ford's POV

'Of all the things he could've taken he takes my phone' I thought before I felt something drop on my head, reaching up I feel my phone so I put it in my pocket and that is when I look at the wall and see a half asleep Bill "Get down here you demon dog" I say wile shaking my head "You got one part right IQ" Bill says and slides down the wall and as soon as he hits the ground he falls to his knees "Bill?" I ask and get down to his eye level he gives no answer instead he falls forwards and I catch him "Shit" I mumble then I pick him up bridle style, shut down the machine and rush to get back up but the elevator was so slow.

-A few minutes later- (Admit it you read that in the spongebob narrator voice)

Dipper's POV

I wake up from my nap and stretch out then I go to the kitchen, I was asleep in the lounge area, as soon as I get in the kitchen the vending machine opens, thinking nothing of this I get a handful of nuts and start eating them and that is when I felt slight weight on my back "Dipper" I hear Ford say "Did you just put Bill on me?" I ask annoyed and I assume he nods in response "He is a lot lighter then he seems" I admit and look at Ford "Yeah, but that isn't the point here the point is Bill passed out" He said and I harshly swallowed the last nut I was eating "What happened to him?" I ask with a slight cough "I don't know" He replies and we both somehow ended up outside talking about how Bill passed out and why, but after a small amount of time we stop to rest which meant putting Bill on the ground.

Ford's POV

After we gently set Bill on the ground which I suggested we just plop him on the ground and I earned a glare from Dipper for that so much to my disliking we gently set him on the ground "What were you doing in the basement?" Dipper asked with a small head tilt "We were getting monsters so I could study them" I reply quickly and Dipper just rolls his eyes "I don't believe it" Dipper huffed crossed his arms and looked away "Dipper, listen-" before I could say anything else I feel a shooting pain in my arm so I look and it is bleeding heavily then I look at Dipper who nods and picks up Bill after standing up and after he leaves, I pull out my gun and get ready to battle.


	12. Not part of the main story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not one of the main chapters I just want to add something fun into the mix also I might consider this to be part of the main story if it fits well enough into the main story, so with out any more of me 'talking' I present to you "Bill's day off" enjoy.

Bill's POV

Jogging through the forest was a good idea until I got lost and my phone died in the middle of my song 'Perfect, I have no way home' I thought to myself and started to backtrack it was worth a shot because I have nothing else to do. "Fuck" I said to myself when I see that I somehow got even more lost than before "Now I'm lost even more" I said to no one, I kept walking until I came to a clearing with a cliff 'Now this will be fun' I thought and walked to the edge of the cliff 'Just close your eyes and fall' Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and I was about to let myself fall when I heard a voice "Bill?" The voice said but I ignored it and let myself fall off the edge "BILL" The voice, which I linked to Dipper, yelled and rushed over.

Dipper's POV

I see Bill fall off the edge of the cliff and before I could grab him he fell just out of my reach, leaning back I let out a sigh "Why? Why does he do this?" I mumbled and wait for what feels like hours before realizing that he wasn't coming back to the cliff 'Motherfucker' I thought while standing up and walking back to the shack.

-Tiny Time skip-

Still Dipper's POV

As soon as I'm back in the shack I see Bill passed out on the floor with a few cuts around his arms. After I dump acid on Bill's face he jolts up "Good morning sleepy head" I say as I put the acid away "Dipper you know that isn't good right?" Bill said as he went to go wash the acid off his face "I know" I said, then the silence happened it wasn't an awkward silence it was more of a sudden silence.

No POV

Silence fell over the two males for quite sometime before one spoke "So Bill" Dipper spoke softly "Yes Pinetree?" Bill replies and looks at Dipper who is holding two glasses of wine "Wine?" The other asks while holding out one of the wine glasses to Bill who takes the wine glass and takes a drink "You shouldn't drink wine" Bill said but he just got a shrug from Dipper who was drinking the wine. A couple hours pass and two whole wine bottles are empty and the two are laying on the floor.

Dipper's POV

"I don't know Dipper, what if trees are just flowers and flowers are just trees but they got shrunk by a thing" I heard Bill say "But what if the trees are flowers to other places and we are little woodland creatures that are just around?" I kissed him after he was done talking because had to shut Bill up somehow or else he would go on like this for a while. A few minutes after the kiss Bill looks at me for a few "Bill?" I asked and his face went red "Wanna cuddle?" He asks and scoots closer to me a small bit "Sure" I reply and pull him closer into a cuddle and soon we fall asleep together in the cuddle on the floor.

Bill's POV

A click of a camera is the first thing I hear when I wake up but I ignore this and hold Dipper closer then go back to sleep for who knows how long before I feel coldness on my face "Wake up" A loud voice says which causes me to slowly open my eyes but when I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything but I didn't care at this point "Let's get him to bed" Mabel said and tried to pick me up but I didn't let her by squirming a lot and making her drop me "Bill, Dipper isn't here at the moment so just deal with it" She said and tried to pick me up and I let her and before I knew it I was falling alseep 'Wine is a bad idea' Was the last thought that went through my head before I fell asleep again.

Mabel's POV

Awe Bill looks so innocent in his sleep with the sweater that Dipper got him, yes it was a bit big on Bill but it doesn't stop him from wearing it. As soon as I got to Dipper's room (Mabel and Dipper don't share a room) I set Bill on the bed and that us when I noticed a dog crate with a puppy inside 'I must' I thought as I went to get the puppy out and set it next to Bill, at the time this was a good idea because the puppy crawled onto him, curled up and fell back asleep but the picture part wasn't a good part. After I took the picture both of them shot awake and growled at me this was a bad idea and I tried to get out of the room but the door was held shut by something or someone, so I looked at Bill and the puppy and noticed that their eyes looked the same mind control, I thought Bill was immune I guess his human form has a weaker mind, they got off the bed and made their way to me 'Aw fuck' I thought before I heard faint laughing from the other side of the door and the room then I put two and two together "Fuck you guys" I said and forced the door open, knocking down Dipper and Ford in the process "I would've thought better from you Ford" I said while walking away 'I'm getting them back for this' With a devilish smile on my face I started to think of things that would work for them both.

Ford's POV

Dipper just had to convince me to prank Mabel with him "She'll get us back you know" I said after we all calmed down and I had my puppy back "Yeah, but this was funny huh" Dipper said with a smile "It was" I said while gently petting my puppy Jade. After a minute or so Bill pipes up "Hey IQ?" Bill asks and I mentaly sigh "Yes Bill" I reply looking at him "Do you know what happened to Bell?" He asks with a small bit of hope in his eyes "No, I don't" I said and the hope what little of it went away "Oh, okay" He was sad when he talked but then Dipper hit him with a pillow. After what seems like hours the two calmed down and stopped throwing pillows at each other.

No POV

The two males Bill and Dipper lay down on the floor and start talking, Ford had left after the two had clammed down from the pillow fight, and the subject of the dog crate came up "So Bill, do you like sleeping in dog crates?" Dipper asked and Bill shook his head "No, but if you want I can show you why" Bill replied and Dipper got scared and didn't reply "I'm taking the silence as a yes" Bill says so he snaps his fingers and Dipper turned into brown daushound (How do you spell that?).

Dipper's POV

I look at Bill and shake my head then let out an upset bark before he picks me up and sets me in the cage "Goodnight Dipper" Bill says as he locks the cage and goes to bed 'I will get you back' I thought and laid down in the cage on the blanket that was inside of it, minutes pass and I can't sleep 'I understand now, can I get out now?' I thought, knowing full well that Bill could read minds, when I don't get a responce after what felt like ages I decided to try and open the door, which fails but I keep trying and after a few thousand attempts I give up and go back to where I was laying down and slowly fall asleep.

-Six AM the next day-

Bill's POV

Waking up and the first thing to hear is whining is not a fun thing to hear "Alright fine I'll let you out and turn you back" I said as I got out of bed and went to the cage to let Dipper out and as soon as I opened the cage door he runs out and gets on to the bed 'Turn me back' I heard Dipper say in his mind so I get ready to 'But before you do, I want you to turn yourself into a fox for three months' He says through his mind and if he could he would have an evil smirk "Fine, but I'm making it so only you can understand me" I said and before he could object I snapped my fingers and turned him human and myself into a fox.

Dipper's POV

Once I open my eyes I see a golden fox with a black triangle shaped patch on it's back sitting next to me "Awe cute" I say and start to pet Bill who doesn't really object to the petting "You know Pinetree you can't tell anyone about this right?" Bill said and I stopped petting him only to get into a more comfortable position "I know" I replied and pat my lap and almost instantly Bill crawls on to my lap so I keep petting him "Pinetree?" He asks and closes his eyes "Yes Bill?" I reply while slowly stopping petting "Your hands are soft" He replies while getting off my lap and curling up on the bed "Thank you?" I ask uncertain to take it as a compliment or not, getting no awnser I decide to go out and get something to train Bill with.

Mabel's POV

"COME ON" I yelled to Candy from outside her house "I'm right behind you" Candy said from behind me which made me jump three feet in the air "How?" I was about to ask how she does that but she cut me off "Don't ask" She said "One down one to go" I said and walked away with Candy behind me. After a while we picked up Grenada and went to Pacifica's place (The girls on on good terms) for a sleep over. As soon as we step into the house Pacifica came down stairs "Feel free to put your stuff in my room" Pacifica said and went to the kitchen "Let's go" I said and ran up the stairs with Candy and Grenada(?) close behind, when we got to the room we set our stuff down and got changed into pyjamas, well I got changed Candy and Grenada went back down stairs because they were already in their pyjamas, as I took off my shirt the door opens so I look to see a blushing Pacifica "I uhh I can come back later" She said and started to close the door "Nah you can stay" I said and looked through my duffle bag (dufflebagirlfriend came up, the fuck?) to find my pyjama shirt only to be stopped by Pacifica holding it in front on my face how she got it that fast was a mystery "Pacifica" I said in a playfully angered tone "Come get it" She said playfully and backed up a bit, I was willing to play this game because it's fun for both of us, I gave chase to her in the room for a while until she fell backwards onto her bed and I pinned her there "I got you" I said with a smile and went to reach for my shirt that was still in her hand only to be cut off by her giving me a kiss on the lips.

Pacifica's POV

My face was tomato red when I felt Mabel kiss back, the kiss only lasted for a second or two before Mabel snatched her shirt and put it on "I win" She said with a smile, I get an idea and distract her with something shiny so I can get her pyjama pants the plan worked surprisingly "Pacificaaaaa" She said while dragging out the 'a' , I gave the most innocent look I could before the chase happened again and like last time I got pinned to the bed but this time Mabel wasn't after her pyjama pants "I'm done with your teasing" She said and pinned my hands above my head. Before I knew it my hands where handcuffed to the bed frame "Mabel?" I asked and she huffed in reply "You know don't you?" I ask while looking down a bit "I've always known" Mabel replies "Can you get off me?" I ask and her face goes red making her quickly get off. A few minutes go by and she takes off her normal pants and I hand her the pyjama pants and she finishes getting dressed this is all done without a word spoken between us "DINNER" Grenada's loud voice was enough to snap us out of our trance and go down to get dinner.

(Sorry not done with "Bill's Day Off" chapter yet, but geeze things got really awkward between Mabel and Pacifica I hope you enjoy part two. The parts will be separated by author's notes which will be like this, however the in book notes will be normal (like this) the ones in normal are just a note for you the reader to keep in mind for that part of the chapter, also the notes will sometimes have like little bits of information about why this or that happened or just explaining why this or that happened. Now with out further ado I present to you "Bill's Day Off Pt 2")

Dipper's POV

I get back to the shack and instantly I see Ford sitting on the counter and rocking back and forth slightly "Ford?" I ask and get closer to him which made him pull out his gun and aim it at me making me step back a few "Get back" He said and slowly got down and made his way to the vending machine which opened instantly and he went inside.

-Small time skip to when Dipper is in his room because the author is a lazy shit to write Dipper walking-

Still Dipper's POV

I look at my bed and see Bill laying down with his head on his paws (Bill is still a fox) so I pull out a box of fox treats and shake them, making Bill's head shoot up and look at me "Come" I said and he refused so I opened the box and took out a treat "Come" I said again and this time he stood up and crawled to me so I gave him the treat "I hate you" Bill said, it was slightly muffled because of the treat "I know, now sit" I said and he sat down so I gave him another treat. After a few tricks I pull out a remote and press a button that made the bed and bookshelfs go into the floor (Something that Ford put in so they could have more room while playing D, D & more D). As soon as this happened I went to the closet and came out with cardboard cut outs of a few people that I put around the room "Attack" I said and Bill straight up destroyed the cut outs which I gave him a treat for "That is all for today" I said and put the treats out of his reach. After a bit I get out a flea collar a put it on him "Pinetree" Bill says in a whinny voice "Why?" I roll my eyes "So the fleas will die" I say and press a button on the remote and the room goes back to normal "Oh" He says and lays on the floor "Also in an hour or so you are getting a bath" I said and Bill growls at me "I can extend the fox thing" I say and Bill stops growling and relaxes a bit before falling asleep. After Bill falls asleep I pick him up carefully and carry him out of the room and to the bathroom and set him in the bathtub (the shack got an extension over the year because it was getting way too small for everyone) and lock the door 'Now to wait' I thought and Bill woke up a few minutes later, by this time I had opened the door a bit to let in fresh air, "Why am I in a bathtub?" Bill asks and I close the door fully and go to Bill then take off the flea collar and set it to the side then I turn on the water which made Bill back up from the water, a few minutes later the water is warm but not to warm so I turn off the water "Come on Bill" I said and put Bill into the tub gently "It is evil" He said and clawed my shoulder and some of my back to high hell with his claws just to get out "Get it the tub before it gets cold" I said and put him in the tub for the second time this time once he was in the tub he sat down "This isn't killing me?" He asked with a slight head tilt "This water won't kill you" I said and went to go put a bandage on my shoulder because of Bill clawing it to high hell and as soon as I turn my back I hear splashing in the tub like he was trying to get something "Stupid red dot" I hear him say so I look and a red dot is moving around the tub "At least he is having fun" I mumble and finish getting the bandage on my shoulder, as soon as I get the bandage put away I grab liquid dish soap and walk to the tub "Alright, the faster we get this done the faster we can do whatever" I said while putting the dish soap on Bill and scrubbing it in to his fur "Okay whatever" He said and let me wash him.

-Small time skip to when the bath is over-

Bill's POV

As soon as the bath is over the water drains away and I see Dipper put a towel over me once the water is gone. Seconds later I am wrapped in the towel like a baby "Pinetreeee" I said while dragging out the 'e' in his nickname I get no answer so I try to get my head out of the towel which I succeed in doing and see that I'm not held by Pinetree anymore but I am on his lap and he is half asleep 'How can I use this?' I thought then got an idea and tried to get off his lap which resulted in him catching me in mid air and pulling me closer to him "Pinetree" I said while looking up at him and noticed that his eyes were slits so I bit his arm which made him let go of me giving me just enough time to get onto the floor and into a defensive position and growl at him "Now, now Bill" He said getting up "You wouldn't want to hurt Pinetree even more" He looked at me and the bite mark slowly disappeared "You aren't my Pinetree" I said and jumped at the ghost possessing Pinetree but I was quickly stopped by what ever was inside Pinetree "Let me go" I growled "Oh but Bill" The thing said and came closer to me with something in it's hand "Now Bill I'm going to let you go and you better stay" It said and held out a box of treats then let me down which caused me to lunge at him once again "Down" It commanded in Pinetree's voice "You aren't Pinetree" I said and bit his arm and didn't let go.

-A while later because the author is lazy-

Ford's POV

A fox came running to me which I thought was odd until it started to paw at my leg "Hey little guy" I said and kneeled down to pet it a bit "You're a long way from home" As I pet the fox it jolted it's head to where it came from and ran that way so I followed it. As soon as we got to Dipper's room it scratched at the door so I opened it and the fox ran in the room so I watched it go to a passed out Dipper "Dipper" I said panicked so I went to Dipper then shooed the fox away and that is when the door closed and Dipper opened his eyes to show that they were slits "Hello Ford" 'Dipper' said so I backed away only to be held up by a force "Now then, Bill" 'Dipper' said and looked to the fox who looked ready to attack me "Attack" 'Dipper' commanded and so I was attacked by the fox who I learned was Bill.

Mabel's POV

"Grenada, truth or dare" I asked and looked to Grenada who was across from me "Dare" She said so I thought for a bit "I dare you to kiss Candy" I said earning a sigh from Grenada who did end up kissing Candy on the lips for a second before pulling away and huffing "Pacifica truth or dare" She said quickly "Dare" Pacifica said "I dare you to eat the most expliered thing you have in your fridge." She said with a small smile so we followed Pacifica into the kitchen to where she got out four years expired milk "Do you ever clean the fridge?" Candy asks while holding her nose "Yeah once a week" Pacifica replied then chugged the expired milk. After the milk was gone she rushed to the first floor bathroom to go throw up the expired milk. After Pacifica got back Candy and Grenada went to make some popcorn because we had been playing truth or dare for a while and it was time for scary movies.

(They had played truth or dare until night, and that concludes part two of "Bill's Day Off" I want to clarify something I personally ship BillDip as a best friend type romance like they are together but they act like best friends so I hope that doesn't ruin the story, the main and this one, too much but don't worry there will probably be smut when the 'Demon heat' comes around. Demon heat: Like when an animal goes into heat but it starts slowly and gets worse as the week/month/year goes on. That is only my definition of 'Demon heat' let me know what your definition is of 'Demon heat' I'm interested in seeing what you guys/gals/non binary pals have to say and include into the story(s), so don't be afraid to pop into the comments and comment an idea that you have. Now that, that little ramble is over, I truly care for you all and your ideas, here is part three.)

Bill's POV (A week later, Bill is still a fox and Dipper has his body back)

"Dodge this" Dipper commanded and I got ready to dodge a tennis ball that he threw at me. After a while of doing this we took a break and I sat on his lap while he sat on his bed and read a book, a few seconds later I feel him pet me so I end up curling up in his lap and slowly falling asleep until sleep overcame me and I was pulled into a dream which was odd.

~Dream still in Bill's POV~

I see two males sitting on a bed the bodies slowly took the shape of Dipper and me, I had fox ears and tail while being completely naked 'Must be Pinetree's dream' I thought and kept watching to see what would happen and how far this goes. "I have to say Bill, I'm disappointed in you" Dipper says while pulling 'me' onto the bed and gently pushing 'me' onto the bed to where he is on top but before I could see anything else I see a bright flash.

~Dream end~

Dipper's POV

I shake Bill awake because I noticed that he had become human again but only for a few seconds before going back to his fox formb "Bill?" I ask as soon as he is awake "Let me sleep" He mumbled and went back to sleep. Soon I realize that it was three in the morning (this is set at 2:57 AM) so I gently pick up the sleeping Bill laid him next to me and then covered both of us up with the reverse cipher blanket that Bill got me a while back, as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall into a dreamless sleep.

-6:00 AM-

Still Dipper's POV

The alarm clock goes off at six in the morning I reach over and turn it off then try to go back to sleep to get a bit more sleep, it works until Ford shakes me awake at half past six making both me and Bill shoot up "Dipper come quick" Ford said as he ran out of the room "What was that about?" Bill asks while he is shaking the sleep from his body all I could do is shrug and sit up to rub the sleep out of my eyes "Anyway we should get to Ford" I say while swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Minutes later I have tea and I'm heading down to the basement with Bill, mainly because he doesn't want to risk being put in the mystery shack as a 'strange mutant fox'. Almost as soon as we reach the main floor a gun was fired at the elevator but Bill protected the elevator by putting up a shield "Dipper, grab the gun and shoot her" Ford says as he shoots a few other people, with a sigh I set my tea down on Bill's fox head and tell him to sit and stay before going and grabbing the gun to help Ford.

~Hour later time skip~

Bill's POV

After the two were done Dipper got his tea from my head and Ford closed the portal for the time being "Pinetree?" I ask and look up at Dipper I get a look that says 'What' so I go on "Why are you training me like a dog?" I ask as I tilt my head "Because how else am I supposed to keep you under control" He says and nothing else "Fuck you" I say with a growl and run through one of the basement walls not caring who sees. After a good few minutes of running I bump into an albino fox, you see I had gone up to the surface as I ran, when I bumped into her we both ended up falling on our backs "Sorry sir" She said in a soft voice I got up and shook off "It was my fault" I said with a sigh "Hey, why don't you come home with me and learn to hunt, I can tell by your scent that you are from a human house" She said after getting up and shaking "You got me, I was raised by humans" I say and my ears flatten against my head "Come on home with me and I'll teach you" She said with a happy tone of voice with made my ears perk up and so I agree to go home with her. When we got to her den, well her parents den, I see two smaller foxes emerge from the den and rush over to her, she told me to stay hidden until she said it was okay, "Mom, dad I met another fox who was raised by humans" I hear her say and her parents, who had come out shortly after the kids, nodded "Vexen, are you willing to help the house bred hunt?" I hear who I assume the mother say "And are you willing to take the risk of the humans coming and looking for the house bred?" The father asks "I am willing mother and I am willing father" Vexen says, then she flicks her tail signalling that I can come out.

Ford's POV

"Ford, we need to find that fox" Dipper says panicked like he had lost a best friend "Dipper, we will find your fox" I say as calm as possible. After Dipper calms down, which took about four hours to do, at the moment we are looking for the fox Dipper has had by his side for a while now "Where could the fox have gone?" Dipper asks and all I could do was shrug. "Dipper it's been four hours" I said while going to DIpper who is now sitting down under a tree with his eyes closed "No, we have to keep looking" Dipper says with a distressed look "We can look for him later but for now there is a storm coming" i point at the sky which is turning darker and darker each minute "But-" I stop Dipper "Now" I state and we both start heading back to the shack.

~four weeks later~

Bill's POV

'keep silent' The thought goes around and around in my head as I stalk the deer, everyone else said it was hard to kill a deer on your own but I decided to do it just to prove them wrong, 'Three, two, one' I thought then jumped on the deer and killed it within a few minutes, smiling to myself I drag the now dead deer to the pack of foxes that I call family. As soon as I bring it back to the den I notice blood everywhere "Vexen?" I ask into the den all I get in reply is a whimper so I run into the den and find Vexen with one cub "Zen, take her and run" Vexen says and nudges the cup to me, I nod and gently take the cub in my mouth then I ran out of the den just in time to see a pack of wolves rush into the den, I don't stay around to know what happens next. After hours of running I come across a lake, so I set the cub down and wake her up "Hey Thalia wake up" My voice is soft as I wake the cub up "Dad?" Thalia asks while getting up to get the sleep out of her body "Why are we here?" She tilts her head a small bit "Mom went on a hunting trip and won't be home for a while" I said while going to the lake to get a drink "Oh, okay" Thalian says and takes a drink of the water next to me, after we had our water we are back to walking, soon we come across a Shack "Mystery Shack?" Thalia asks "What's that?" She tilts her head "Let's go find out" I said and we made our way to the shack.

Dipper's POV

"Welcome one and all even if you are big or small, to the Mystery Shack, home to things you have never seen before." I said in a fake cheery voice, as always people 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at what I said, when I was done with the introduction I let Ford take the stand, who was dressed as Stan, Stan was on a trip. After the tour was done I saw a fox with a familiar pattern on its fur "Ford?" I ask when he came back out "I think that fox with the cub is Bill" I heard a sigh from Ford but he looked at the fox and nodded "Get the teats" He whispers so I go and get the treats. When I come back with the treats I see Ford trying to coax the foxes and it is slowly working so I get down and sit on the stairs and look the cub's fur, how it was this grey and white pattern, the pattern was like Bill's, with the black triangle on the back but this one is a light grey and the right ear was white. I was too busy looking at the cub to notice that Ford had the other fox in his lap.

Ford's POV

'So soft' I thought as I pet the black and yellow fox who is curled up and about to fall asleep. As soon as the fox is asleep I pick him up and start walking back inside to wait for Dipper to get the cub so they could get washed and taken care of. Minutes later I see Dipper walk in with the other fox and so we put them on the rug together of course because they were family "I wonder what happened to the mother" Dipper said so I looked at him "She could've died" I simply stated then walked away to the basement which is in a way my room because I hardly come out even during the day.


	13. Pain

Bill's POV

I was trapped, I could do anything, I could say anything as my shirt was removed "Back" The female said as I was pinned so my back was up. A few minutes pass and all I felt was heat on my back, I scream out in pain it was muffled due to the gag a few tears went down my face I wanted them to stop but I couldn't say anything. What feels like hours later the hot iron was removed from my back and the weight was lifted which gave me time to get up. "Send him back" I heard a male say before I was roughly pushed into an opening.

Dipper's POV

I heard crying from Bill's room which was odd because he never really cries, I went to his room to see him shirtless with chains around his wrists "Bill" I said with a lot of concern in my voice, as I got closer I noticed something on his back, his triangle form it looked seared and cut into his back "FORD GET IN HERE" I yelled then tried to get the chains off of Bill, this failed a lot because they shocked me a lot, I still pushed through the pain.

~A few hours later~

Ford's POV

After hours of trying to get the chains off of Bill we got them off, once they were off Bill clung to the nearest person which was me at the time, so I've been sitting here comforting a crying Bill when Dipper got back "How is he doing?" Dipper asked and set down the plate of food "He's been calming down, slowly, but he is calming down" I explained to which Dipper nodded. A minute goes by and Bill reaches over to take a piece of bacon, we didn't stop him in fact Dipper pushed the plate closer "It'll be okay" Dipper said in a hushed voice "Dipper, that isn't working" I softly said then Bill slowly let go of me, his expression was vacant, he seemed to be washed of all emotions "It's not fair" Bill sounded empty when he talked.

Bill's POV

"They take the ones that are weak" I said, I didn't hear anything in my voice it felt and sounded strange "They break the strong, they break the strong" I kept repeating the same phrase over and over again, that is when I felt a small tug on my neck, wrists and ankles. I couldn't hear anything, when I felt chains brush against my arms I put my hands on my head and tugged at my hair and kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. After what feels like an hour the chains ripped my hands from my hair to the wall. I was trapped.

Stan's POV

After the two called me to Bill's room, it was Mabel's room but she moved out to live with Pasifica. As soon as I got to the room I saw Bill chained to the wall with red chains "STAN GET HIS HANDS AWAY FROM HIS HEAD" Dipper yelled, after and cracked my knuckles I took the ends of the two chains that connected to his hands then violently pulled of them until I heard the 'thump' of Bill's hands on the wall "FORD, POLL" I yelled then I tossed one side to my brother and we both tied the chains to the reinforced polls that was in the room. After a few hours Bill started laughing.

Mabel's POV

I was visiting my family with girlfriend Paci when I heard Dipper's scream "Pasi, June twenty first, Starry night" I said and she nodded as we both climbed to the attic window and getting in "Dark night, July fourth" Pasi said as went used the shadows to make our way to my old room. After we got there by the ceiling we saw Bill on the wall by chains and Dipper in the corner "Candy?" Pasi asks so I nodded "We are a go for Candy" I say then Pasi went closer to Bill and I dropped down near Dipper.

Pasifica's POV

As I set the bug in Bill's hair, surprisingly no one saw me do this, however Bill felt the bug and looked at me with an insane grin "Hello dear~" He giggled but I stood my ground "Shut it or I'll bite" I growled out "I bite too~ Heheh~" He giggled again, only now did someone notice I was here "Pasifica?" Ford asked, I was still in my stealing get up and was hanging from the wall like a gecko "How did you get here?" I then here both Ford and Stan say in unison, I didn't reply I just looked at Mabel then back at Bill who was passed out because of the bug.

~Weeks later~

Dipper's POV

It's been weeks and we had to send Bill to an insane asylum with the collar that prevented him from using his magic, my idea, Ford's design "Come on Dipper time to go visit Bill" Mabel said with a smile, she seemed so innocent "Come on Dipper" She said again so I got up and walked with her to the asylum. As soon as we got there we were escorted to Bill's room, Mabel was gone as soon as we got there, the guards left me alone, I knocked on the window and the light flickered on and Bill was on the bed "After all we are all insane" Was all he said before suddenly appearing at the window, his hand on the window I saw blood on it, I knew it was his by the faint glow of it.

Mabel's POV

After I visited Candy, more like got her out of the insane asylum so I went back to Dipper, all I saw was Dipper staring wide eyed at the window while Bill was sitting on the bed "Mabel?" Bill asked and slowly got to the window "Hey Bill, sorry we had to put you in here" I said sadly to which he shook his head "It wasn't your fault, something inside my snapped" He replied and rubbed his arm "Hey only three years and you'll be out of here" I tried to sound positive but I was failing "Mabel, you don't have to act positive, it's going to be years before I get out" He sighed softly "Besides, Dipper wasn't even here for an hour" I looked over at Dipper who was calmed down and now beside me.


	14. Chapter 14

Bill's POV

It's been a while but I was let out of the asylum finally but under a drug that would calm me down, stupid humans and their drugs, it wouldn't work on me but that is the bad part for Ford knows all to well that the drugs won't work "Good news I amplified the pill" Ford proudly stated, we have been at the shack for a while now, "Great" I said with false happiness and he knew it "Oh come on, just a month on this and you'll be fine" Ford rolled his eyes and handed me a bottle of a months worth of this drug "Remember two a day" Ford reminded me which earned an eye roll from me "Yeah, yeah" I said then vanished from the basement.

Ford's POV

"Those will do more then calm him down" I said to no one and I got back to researching what happens when you mix demon blood with human blood or animal blood, you know the normal thing for me that is until Dipper was next to me "Hey Ford?" Dipper asked I hummed in response "What was in the pills that you gave Bill?" I looked at him then sighed "It's just a highly concentrated calming chemical mixed in with a few other things" I gave him the simplest answer I could "Ford" He gave me a glare so I caved in "Alright fine along with the chemical I put in a sleep formula along with something that will make him obey what we say" I took a breath before continuing "And if it goes well it should reprogram his brain function so he would be nicer, as well as obedient as a dog" I finishes and I could just see the eye twitch "Ford, what's wrong with how he is now?" He huffed "I mean he has changed a lot and he spent months in the asylum" He kept going on but I ignored him 'I'm doing what's best for us' I thought as I went back to my work.

Stan's POV

I noticed that Dipper looked pissed so I didn't want to approach him so I went to my brother to see what made Dipper so pissed off, more then likely it was caused by something he said. As soon as I got down to the last floor I was tackled down by Ford and I was about to ask why when I saw a beam of light go past us "What did you do this time?" I ask as we get up "I don't know" Was all Ford says before going to fight whatever it was he released, reluctantly I went to help him but it turned out to be pretty fun.

~One month later because Liu is a piece of shit and is lazy~

 

Dipper's POV

"I hate Ford, he just expects things to go his way, have Bill take the pills, make Bill like his brother, have a fucking dog as a best friend" I growled out while Bill was listening to me "Pine tree, it's okay no matter what happens we'll still be together" Bill said calmly "I've only taken two pills ever since I got them" He continued and showed me the bottle which did have two pills taken out of it "Good, so you caught on to Ford's little thing?" I ask and he shakes his head a bit "Kid, I feel like my senses are failing me, I can't focus on anything" Bill sighed softly which made me shake my head, after an hour of so I ended up sitting in Bill's lap cuddling him and half asleep "Sleep Pine tree, you need it" He said softly and I ended up asleep, not long after that, I think Bill was asleep with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill calls everyone a kid it has became his thing other than the nicknames  
> Dipper is older and Bill has been human for a while and he still has no clue on how to act human or how to take care of a human body or how humans react to certain things  
> Sorry if in some places it is really short and sorry if the point of view (pov) changes a lot


End file.
